I Dream of Rinnie
by pammazola
Summary: Wealthy CEO Sesshomaru was fairly certain he had everything in life he could wish for. After discovering a bottle on the beach, suddenly a beautiful woman appeared in his arms, kissing him passionately, and he began to doubt even his sanity.
1. Chapter 1

_**I Dream of Rinnie**_

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N**: This is just a drabble-like series inspired by my favorite old TV show _I Dream of Jeannie_. Expect maybe ten, fifteen chapters at the most. Enjoy! (^_^)

~oOo~

"Sesshomaru-sama," Kagome cautiously opened her boss's office door. Gaining her bearings, she poked her head inside to see the inuyoukai was diligently working on the towering stacks of papers on his desk. "Gomen nasai, Sesshomaru-sama!"

"What?" he barked a little impatiently, not even lifting his amber eyes as his pen flew across the bottom of paper after paper, signing his name with a flourish. He had not the time to waste. Recently, their rival company from across the city had filed for bankruptcy, leaving their clients frolicking to Taisho Corporations. Needless to say, Sesshomaru was very pleased. All of the new orders he had received just yesterday would be enough to give everyone in the building a much deserved raise, maybe even an extended vacation…

But first, he would have to make it through today.

Kagome, the young receptionist who usually occupied the desk in the front office, clasped her hands together neatly in front of her. "Kagura-san is sitting in the waiting room. She says she is here to see you."

"And why exactly did she not come up here herself?" Sesshomaru asked speculatively, unwavering in the pace of his work. Some might consider multi-tasking doing multiple things badly. Sesshomaru, however, was the exception.

"I do not know, sir," Kagome shrugged, a half-smile threatening to break across her face. "She wanted me to tell you personally you are going to have lunch with her on the beach, and if you do not come down _now_, she will tell her father."

The scowl on Sesshomaru's face deepened. It was not that he doesn't appreciate Kagura's company, but he couldn't just abandon everything to cater to her whims! Lately, the Wind Demoness was interested in him… romantically. They were acquaintances several years prior, and despite Sesshomaru's hectic schedule and long hours at the office, he decided to at least give her a chance to impress him. Her father, Naraku, was a well-known and respected man of business in Tokyo. Politically, the match up was perfect.

Signing the last paper in that particular pile, Sesshomaru threw the ballpoint pen down, sighing.

Yes, this was his life. He had a solid, well paying (exhausting) job, a loving (needy) girlfriend, a gorgeous (lonely) home, and a caring (if not distant) family.

What else was there for him?

Nothing, that's what. His wealth had given him everything that could possibly be obtained. If he was not happy now with what he possessed, then there was no point in him living at all.

"Tell Kagura I will be down in five minutes," Sesshomaru murmured, dismissing the girl. Kagome left briskly, probably a little annoyed she had to walk from the first floor, to an elevator, all the way up the thirty-second landing, and back again. Well, she could suffer for all he cared.

~oOo~

"Isn't this lovely, Maru?" Kagura smiled pleasantly, the wind sending strands of her black hair dancing across her face. Sesshomaru reached out to tuck them behind her ear. She giggled at that, grasping his hand as they sat together on the checker patterned blanket. In all honesty, Sesshomaru would have rather preferred eating at a restaurant in oppose to on a beach. His experience today gave a whole new meaning to the word _sand_wich.

Instead of replying, he squeezed her hand once before releasing it, and then stood. Kagura appeared a little disappointed.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the office," glancing down at his Rolex, "It's been thirty minutes; I am surprised I have not received a text informing that the entire building was burned to the ground."

"Do you not trust Miroku?" She was referring to the inexperienced human with the official position beneath Sesshomaru's.

The inuyoukai gave her a sharp look that questioned her intelligence. "Let us pretend you never asked that ridiculous question."

Kagura stood, too, brushing stray sand off her lap. "Alright, but don't leave just yet. I want you to collect seashells with me."

If she were anyone else's daughter, Sesshomaru would've walked away right then without further discussion. There was a little voice in the back of his mind that halted him. Did he ever want to start a family with children of his own one day? Well, he better put forth a greater effort!

"Make it quick," Sesshomaru muttered, following her down closer to the crashing waves.

Was he looking for shells? No. Contrarily, most of the beach _was _shells; sharp, jagged, rocky… nothing a collector would want. Kagura just desired his presence beside her even if he must sacrifice precious time that could be better spent paying his bills…

Something brilliantly pink was sticking out of the earth, just barely visible beneath the other grey and black rock. He paused and saw that Kagura was some hundred feet away digging through mud.

He bent over to pick up the pink object.

_A bottle… probably litter_.

It was heavy for such a small thing, perhaps just full of sea water.

"Hey, I found a nice one!" Kagura held her shell up in triumph. "Come look, we could have our names engraved on it!"

"Hn," was all Sesshomaru could think to say to that, rubbing the dirt and grime off the bottle, revealing – to his astonishment – a neat encryption written in sparkling gold:

_Made in Baghdad_

**Word Count: 925**

~oOo~

**A/N: Rin makes her grand appearance next chapter. Thanks for reading! (^_^)**


	2. Chapter 2

_I Dream of Rinnie_

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: Thanks for the encouraging reviews! And no worries; Sessho isn't interested in Kagura _a little bit_. (^_^)

~oOo~

Sesshomaru did a quick mental review of basic geography. Yes, the last time he's checked, Baghdad was about halfway across the world.

_But how did this get all the way to Japan?_ If it were not for his curiosity in the foreign object, he would've chucked it back into the ocean. Yet, as he continuously turned it in his palm, the sun reflected brightly off of dirt encrusted jewels. Perhaps, if he took it to an appraiser, he'll learn how much it is worth?

In the time Sesshomaru was studying the bottle, Kagura had made her way back to him. She clenched a rare magenta shell in her right hand, eager to hear his praise. When she failed to get his attention right away, the demoness harrumphed, crossing her slender arms in annoyance.

"Maru, put that piece of crap down! You might cut yourself on it and get some disgusting disease." She was starting to nag at him just like his mother. "People should really throw away their garbage instead of tossing it on the beach. I think, once we are married…"

Great, the 'marriage' subject already? Did Kagura not realize the one thing that turns a man off is to talk of hypothetical circumstances of 'when we settle down'? Obviously not, because she kept buzzing on about it like a malicious fly in his ear. Did he will to swat it?

Ignoring her protests, Sesshomaru tucked the strange bottle under his arm. Maybe it would be worth his time in cash.

Or maybe it was only trash after all.

~oOo~

"Do not allow anyone to disturb me," Sesshomaru said, glancing at the little green secretary, Jaken, who sat at the desk outside his office door. "If you do not complete the paperwork I assigned to you _yet again_, it will be your head."

The imp laughed nervously, running his hands over his bald head. "Oh, ho, ho, you are funny, Sesshomaru-sama! That actually sounded like a real threat…"

Seeing the muscles in his boss's face remained stiff, Jaken meekly bowed his head and continued working with renewed vigor.

Sesshomaru collapsed into his chair, taking in the enormous amount of work that still littered his desk, overflowing onto the floor. He would be here all night; that much was certain. This beige colored office with the dazzling view of the cityscape was quickly becoming something of a second home to him. He even considered remodeling the place, adding on a bedroom and bathroom. That would be very convenient.

And the money for all that would come from however much this bottle sold for. He picked the bottle up and shook it, then turned it upside down. Finally he unscrewed the top.

Instantaneously, the whole place went up in smoke.

"What the hell?" He scrambled out his chair, and being momentarily blinded, knocked the stacks of papers off his desk. He swore loudly, reaching down for them.

The smoke began to thin. As far as Sesshomaru could see, there was no damage to any of the furniture, his MAC, or the bottle that now laid forgotten on the floor.

_That was weird _he thought.

Then turned around.

"_MASTER!"_

And a scantily clothed woman literally popped into his arms out of thin air. Her hands instinctively wrapped around his neck, and though she was petite, knocked Sesshomaru back into his chair.

He stared at her like a deer in headlights, shocked speechless.

"You freed me! Oh, I knew you would, Master, I just knew you would!" The half-naked woman pressed her forehead to his, grinning seductively. "Let's skip the pleasantries and get down to business. I've been trapped 3,000 years in that bottle waiting for you! Master, would it be alright here, or perhaps in a more comfortable atmosphere?"

"…What?" None of her words could register in his head.

She giggled. "The sex, of course! All of my previous masters wished for earth-shattering satisfaction in bed, I assumed you only want the same! I am very good, I promise! See Master?" Her lips caught his in a hot kiss, one that was needy, and mind numbingly erotic to the point of intoxication!

Losing whatever control Sesshomaru previously obtained, his arms tightened around her waist, feeling up the small of her bare back…

Word Count: 743

~oOo~


	3. Chapter 3

_**I Dream of Rinnie**_

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**~oOo~**

When his long claws flexed to tighten his grip on her, the woman giggled and then broke the kiss. Sesshomaru, lost in a dazed state of confusion, tilted his head ever so slightly to one side, a part of him still trying to decipher how exactly she had gotten in here, and the other half didn't really care, if only to feel her lips on his again.

"Master, that tickles!" the woman gestured to his claws and began wriggling in his lap, causing a certain reaction to occur in that region down there. What was it she was wearing? It appeared to be made out of silk, oh so soft to his touch. Her breasts were concealed by a thin pink binding fabric, but her shoulders, abdomen, and back were left exposed to his hungry gaze. Her pants were what Sesshomaru could only think to call a hakama, though less free flowing and tighter around the ankles. The slippers on her feet, oddly, glittered with small pink gemstones.

It was obvious, now that Sesshomaru was getting over the initial shock of her mysterious appearance, that she was clearly Japanese, but this exotic attire from the Middle East… there was no getting around it… made her look very… bizarre.

The woman ran her fingers over the tips of his ears, which were a light tinge of red now. "I won't keep you waiting anymore, Master. I'll relieve your want right now." She reached for her breast binding, prepared to unravel it for him.

Under any other circumstances, Sesshomaru would not have any second thoughts about having a woman who was willing to offer herself, quite literally, into his embrace. Not that he slept around much, but he enjoyed female company in general. To him there was no more soothing a vacation than ones spent with females after a session of lovemaking. They would chatter on about whatever while he basked in the pleasurable aftermath of a climax, pretending to be interested.

He would not, however, treat a woman like a slave, which is why he grabbed this one's slender wrists, swiftly pinning them to her sides. Her large doe eyes blinked at him in confusion.

"I am not your master," he snarled, baring his fangs.

The fool gazed calmly back at him, unafraid. "Master, don't be silly, you freed me from my bottle!"

He resisted the urge to snort. "Bottle? What _bottle?_"

"The one you found on the beach, of course!" She was smiling now, trying to pull her hands free, but his firm hold only tightened. Sesshomaru refused to be seduced by a strange human in equally strange clothes!

"Who are you?" he demanded, casually sliding her farther down his thighs so she was not so close to a certain area of his male anatomy.

Suddenly her brow creased, highlighting the puzzled look in her eyes. "I don't have a name."

*awkward silence*

"You do not… have a name?"

"Nope," she shrugged sadly, bowing her head.

Sesshomaru huffed, clearly frustrated. "That is ludicrous. You _must _have a name, everyone does."

The woman shifted her weight in his lap as she considered this. "Maybe… maybe I did, a long time ago, but I don't remember what it was. None of my previous masters called me anything except 'Genie'."

"Do you have a surname, er, _Genie?_" he pressed. If she was some sort of spy from a rival company…

Again her shoulders rose and fell. "I don't know. I am the last of my family. They were killed several centuries ago."

How interesting.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air around her. No, she wasn't youkai like himself, but she wasn't a ningen either. Yet another mystery.

"What are you?"

"A genie," was her automatic, unfaltering answer.

"You are Japanese," he challenged with a growl.

Something mischievous glimmered in her eyes. "That's because my appearance changes due to the preferences of my current master." She batted her long lashes at him. "Is my body pleasing to you?"

Kami-sama, yes. He had the impulse to resume their short lived kiss as his amber irises lightly skimmed over her figure. Absolutely mouth-watering…

"You came from the bottle, you say?"

She nodded enthusiastically. At last, he was starting to get it!

"Good.

Now get in it. I'm taking you back to the ocean."

**Word Count: 730**

**~oOo~**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you guys enjoy Rinnie's character!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**~oOo~**

_**I Dream of Rinnie**_

**Chapter Four**

**~oOo~**

"If you will please follow me this way, folks," Miroku flashed a million dollar smile to the trio of elderly men behind him. "We will continue our tour to the top floor. The CEO is presently consumed with his work, but I assure you, he is warm to all of his business acquaintances." He pressed the button for the elevator, very thankful that these people were not youkai and could not scent the overwhelming stench of bull. The doors opened and he politely allowed them to enter first.

The leader of the bunch stroked his gray goatee with speculation. "So… what exactly is the Monsieur's latest project? And would the investments we put into this corporation be solely under his regulation?" His dark eyes surveyed the lavish elevator with speculation.

Miroku sweatdropped. "I presume that he would rather tell you that information himself. Um… well, we have recently taken on a sponsorship to end world hunger, if that interests you at all? Taisho-san is very generous in his donations. I would say he has a philosophy akin to 'Selfishly rich men are forgotten as dead men'. He believes in charity work and funding education."

"Is that so?" said another man with a shiny bald patch on top the head. "Good, good."

The elevator dinged, re-opening its doors to a long, dimly lit corridor lined with empty conference rooms. The third man took a peek through the glass. "Spectacular décor," he praised, pointing to a row of large, grand vases directly opposite.

"You have a keen eye, Monsieur," Miroku neatly adjusted his tie. "We furnish with only the world's best. Now, if we turn west, Taisho-san's office is down the very end of the hallway. He's a very private person, so why don't we check in with his secretary to make sure we are not interrupting anything, ne?"

"Do what you must," the leader replied. He inclined his head slightly to murmur something in French in his associate's ear.

They soon came to the alcove where Jaken worked, and noted that the little green youkai seemed to be sitting at his miniature desk with a perplexed expression. He blinked when he finally noticed their presence.

"Is Sesshoumaru busy?" Miroku asked cheerfully.

"Well…" the imp lowered his eyes. "I… I'm not really sure."

The French trio shared a look of puzzlement.

"Er, he's with a 'guest' right now!" he finished quickly. "Maybe you should come back later!" He nodded in enthusiastic agreement with himself.

"Oh, when will he be done in there?" _And with who? _How much longer was Miroku supposed to entertain these men?

Jaken slumped over his paperwork. "Honestly, I don't know. I'll try to find you later and-"

"Was that a _woman's _scream?" the bald one asked, edging closer to the door. "I swear, I thought I heard a scream!" The others quickly followed him. A silence on their part ensued, but they could hear from the other side of the door that there was a series of many footsteps and a disconcerting amount of commotion-like banging of furniture against the walls. Miroku's lips thinned into a straight line. He crossed his arms in agitation, realizing that the 'scream' was not so much one of fear. The sound of girlish giggling did not escape him, as well as the growl of the supposedly hardworking inuyoukai.

Miroku hastily ushered the French back a few steps. "I'll have a look in. Just a moment." Taking a deep breath, he turned the knob and edged half of his body inside. What he saw caused his violet eyes to widen considerably. "The hell, Sesshoumaru…?" he hissed, stepping all the way through and slamming the door behind him, completely disregarding the guests on the other side. "_What are you thinking?_"

"_I almost have her!_" His boss was in a very promising position on top of a young woman who was also on top of his desk, doing what Miroku believed to be some sort of weird cosplay. He recoiled at the sight of the stranger as she tossed a leg over one of Sesshoumaru's hips. Both of her wrists were firmly held in his grasp.

"I can't believe this," Miroku murmured, turning away, ruffling his combed raven locks. "I had no idea." He glanced back at the scene sprawled before him and laughed without humor, throwing his hands up. "You selfish bastard. How long have you been keeping her from me?"

Sesshoumaru paused in his struggle with the woman and glared sharply back at him. "What exactly are you insinuating? She's trying to seduce me against my will."

"Yeah. And you really suck at resisting, if that's the case." He pointed back at the door. "The representatives from Versailles are here early, if that interests you at all. Hey, maybe they'd want to watch. Frenchies laugh at this kind of stuff, right?"

"I'll pretend I did not hear that crude joke."

The petite woman beneath Sesshoumaru finally took notice of him. She blinked her brown eyes in excitement, smiling brilliantly at Miroku. "Please convince my master to let me stay! I don't like closed, cramped spaces."

He answered: "And there goes my entire perception of you, Sesshoumaru, right into the gutter" at the same time the inuyoukai barked "You don't know what she's referring to!"

"I told you," the woman tsked. "I won't go. Not unless you _order_ me."

"What, is he no good at role-playing?" Miroku asked innocently.

"_YOU_," Sesshoumaru snarled at the violet-eyed man. "Take care of the French representatives. I don't care what you have to do. But I don't have time for them today." His breath caught when the girl playfully nipped at the contour of his neck. He vainly tried to put space between their bodies. "And I'll escort _you _back to wherever you came from."

His subordinate shrugged. At this point he wasn't so sure whether or not he could recover their image. "I expect something in return for this." He ever so casually retreated back into the alcove.

"So, what _was_ that?" the leader of the three asked with deep concern. "Was that what we think it is?"

"You mean a half-naked woman pinned down by a rabid canine-looking mother fucker? No, it was just your imagination. Please follow me… uh… we have some petunias blooming this time of year…"


End file.
